Between You and Me
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Max wondered how she came to be in this situation, clinging to Ari like he was her last lifeline. -Oneshot- -Mari- -Minor Fudge-


Between You and Me

-------#-------

Disclaimer: -siiigh- No, I still don't own MR, because I am not JP, ya dig?

-------#-------

By: Bunny-chan

-------#-------

Author's Notes

-------#-------

This was written for supergirrl, yay her, who is, in turn, writing me a Fudge fic, yay me! And before anyone asks, NO I can't leave out the Fudge, it's too hard, I just can't do it! –hangs head in shame- The title of this fic comes from a line in Post Blue by Placebo, which is an AWESOME song btw, so everyone should go listen to it! Um…what else, what else…oh, takes place um, 6 years after SOF, I guess? Yeah, 'round that time, and there will be physical stuffs, because it was requested, and I am just nice like that, so…yeah, enjoy the fic!

-------#-------

As Ari bit her shoulder hard enough to draw blood, before licking it away, Max wondered how she came to be in this situation, clinging to Ari like he was her last lifeline. No, she knew how this happened, it was their entire fault, Fang and Nudge's, they did this to her, pushed her into the arms of her worst enemy. She dug her nails into his back, as he kissed her deeply, and she tried not to cry, because she hated him, she hated them, especially _them_. She moaned when Ari licked her neck, and squeezed her eyes shut, her body trembling, the images of their betrayal running rampant in her mind, and behind her eyelids, like a bad film on loop just to torment her.

-------#-------

_There was no mistaking it, Max was pissed as hell. She had just come back from a job interview, and she knew she had failed, it wasn't HER fault that dude was such a jackass, trying to stare down her shirt, he deserved to be punched, it also wasn't her fault that she "forgot" her own strength and broke his nose. So she had smirked, grabbed her briefcase and casually strolled out. She just wanted to go home, eat some ice cream, and maybe punch somebody else…like Fang, he could take it. _

_When she got into her house, she shrugged out of her jacket, kicked off her heels and dropped her briefcase on the dining room table, undoing her stuffy bun, and started to head to her room, before stopping in surprise, eyes wide with disbelief at the sight before her. There they were, Fang and Nudge, kissing like no tomorrow, Nudge pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. She wanted to turn and run away, or at the very least, march up to them, and scream at them, how could they do this to her? _

_But all she could do was stare, her eyes glued to the pair, unable to turn away, like some part of her was enjoying being tortured like this. She wrapped her arms around her torso tightly, as if to hold herself together, as Nudge buried her fingers in his dark hair, whispering his name like a prayer, as he moaned into the skin of her neck, pulling back just enough to tug off her shirt, bending down and tugging gently at her navel ring with his teeth, before licking a path upwards to her throat, capturing her lips with his. _

_Tears filled Max's eyes, and she gritted her teeth to stop herself from sobbing, she was clenching her teeth so hard, she was positive it would result in lockjaw. But even now, when it felt like someone was maliciously ripping out her heart, and tearing it into pieces, she continued to watch, feeling like a voyeur, yet she couldn't pull herself away, like she was watching a train wreck or something. Frantic caramel colored fingers tugged off his shirt, kissing the tattoo on his chest, the one Max hated with good reasons, because Fang was never supposed to get a tattoo, ever, just like he wasn't supposed to be in the hallway of their house, about to fuck one of his best friends. _

_She finally managed to close her eyes when she saw her undoing his belt buckle, but still couldn't manage to turn away, to block out the sounds of her moans and whispering of his name, and his grunts and muttered curses every time she ground into him. She really, really just needed to leave, because this hurt too damn much, but she couldn't force her feet to move. The simultaneous moans, followed by Nudge's cry of, "Oh God, Fang," and his hiss of how she was, "So fucking warm." Was enough for her to know that there was no going back now, not ever; there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell for her and Fang. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob, as she opened her eyes just briefly enough to see two sweaty bodies moving in tandem, before she turned around and fled the house barefoot. _

-------#-------

Her body shook with silent sobs as she tried desperately to shove those memories aside. None of it mattered now, she wasn't going back, not ever, and she had Ari now. Even if she hated his guts, at least he cared about her, in his own twisted way, which was more than what she could say about those two. Said wolfboy pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Stop thinking about them." He whispered.

"I wish I could." She choked out.

He sighed, rolling over so that he was on his back, taking her with him, so that she rested on top of him, "They hurt you, Maxie."

She scoffed, "And like you haven't?"

Any other time that would have earned her a smartass comment, or a kick to the gut or something, but any other time, she wouldn't be in his bed, yet, here she was, and she really didn't want to leave for some strange reason, "Yeah, I hurt you, but you pissed me off, you know."

"Glad to know I haven't lost my touch." She muttered sarcastically, and then hissed when he rocked inside of her.

"Well now, that would just be boring if you did." He smirked, letting one hand trace up her stomach.

She leaned down, pressing her lips to his in a harsh, demanding kiss, that he easily returned, and it was times like this that she forgot in all actuality he was really only 13, and barely that even. She probably should have been disgusted by that fact, but she wasn't, just like she wasn't disgusted that she had ran to him the first chance she got, sobbing, and clinging to him, and it was SO unlike her, but she couldn't help herself, and she wanted to forget, just for awhile, she wanted to forget, and he helped her. They never made love, that'd be far too cliché, and they didn't even love each other, despite the fact he had told her he did on a couple of occasions, she just couldn't bring herself to believe it. They were just fuck buddies, or enemies, something of that sort, and their whole relationship was fucked up anyway, might as well add the physical aspect to it.

"If he told you it was over between them, that it was a big mistake, and she was just some quick fuck, would you believe him? Would you forgive him? Go back to him?" When he wasn't being a snarling bastard, Ari could be quite analyzing.

Max blinked down at him, blonde hair tickling his face, as she smiled ruefully, "No, there isn't a chance for us, he made sure of that."

"Ah, so I'm just an escape, right? You can't have Fang, so you come to me, is that it?" He sounded bitter, but not angry.

She gave a one shoulder shrug, "Did I make you think otherwise? I hate you, Ari, that hasn't changed; no matter how many times this happens."

He mulled this over, before giving his trademark wolfish grin, rubbing circles on her bare hips, "Oh well, I can live with that, who believes in all that fairytale bullshit anyway?"

"Hah, not me, I mean, what trademark heroine sleeps with the big, bad wolf?" she raked her nails across his chest, drawing blood and causing him to hiss.

"That's my Max, breaking stereotypes everyday." He sat up, wrapping his arms around her, drawing her closer to his warmth.

She closed her eyes, pressing her cheek to his chest, despite the blood on his skin. If you had told her two months ago, that she'd be in Ari's bed, in his arms, not trying to be sneaky somehow and kill him, she would have laughed in your face, and asked what the hell you were smoking, and then ask where she could get some. But here she was, and she had to wonder if she was crazy, but then reminded herself that she didn't cause this, they did, they did all of it, and Ari treated her way better than they ever did. This was hilarious in an ironic sort of way, that Ari, son of the man she had hated for almost a decade, and had tried to kill her more times than she cared to keep track of, cared for her more than two of best friends did, more than her fucking family did, and it hurt so badly, but for the moment, she refused to care.

She clasped one of his hands, intertwining their fingers, and started to continue the dance they had momentarily forgotten, nothing else mattered but this, just him being inside of her, caring for her, being honest with her, like they decided they couldn't be, she knew now who was really there for her, and maybe if she had known sooner, everything would be different. She moaned, head falling back, as he went back to rocking inside of her, whispering her name like he meant it, like she was someone special. And despite whatever this fucked up thing they had was, it was perfect in its own way, something just between him and her, something special.

-------#-------


End file.
